


Joy

by OTPshipper98



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Magical Bond, Microfic, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29183592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTPshipper98/pseuds/OTPshipper98
Summary: An accidental bond allows Draco and Harry to experience the other's emotions.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 10
Kudos: 44
Collections: December 2020





	Joy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the drarrymicrofic prompt _joy_.
> 
> [Read on Tumblr](https://rockmarina.tumblr.com/post/638702509623525376/written-for-the-prompt-joy-for-drarrymicrofic).

The sinking feeling of Harry's sadness has become natural as breathing for Draco in the weeks they've been bonded; the heaviness of his boredom just a background buzz during every class.

But Harry's joy—its vastness, its power; a dizzying flight through an open sky—leaves Draco breathless every time.


End file.
